


Fallen Angels, Alpha Werewolves, and Mates Oh My!

by ambientbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Has Feelings, Derek is emotionally constipated, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied Sexual Abuse, Jealous Derek, M/M, Seduction, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Stiles Feels, Stiles-centric, There should probably be more tags., sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Stiles is pining, but not after the one everyone expected him to. That is until a mysterious someone pops into his life and suddenly everything is a little bit more steamy. And by steamy, Stiles means literally holy hell his sex life did a 180. 
There is one problem... Derek.





	1. Just dropping in.

Leaves and branches cracked and crunched beneath his feet. Stiles had only been out in the woods for about an hour, and it was an hour too long if you asked him. Yet, Stiles's curiosity got the better of him. The pack had been trying to figure out what exactly had been terrorizing Beacon Hills this time around. The only problem was they were getting nowhere fast, there were no trails left behind, no clues or anything.

So once again, Stiles stuck his nose in a few books, and typed away on his computer until he found something that just might get them in the right direction. The only problem was that anytime he told the pack, they would brush it off. If Stiles had to describe his interactions with the pack the last few months, he would say that it was minimal. Not without attempts on his side, it just seemed like they only wanted him around when they needed research. 

Like one particularly broody Alpha. Who Stiles couldn't get out of his mind, not without lengthly attempts. There had been a time where Stiles's dreams and... _fantasies_ had been of a strawberry blonde whose IQ was probably through the roof. Now they were filled with the inky black hair, and crimson eyes of a man with the emotional range of a teaspoon. 

If Stiles could, he would try and pinpoint the exact moment that his thoughts moved from Lydia to Derek, but he couldn't. Derek was sex on legs. I mean dear god, his abs were practically pornographic. Now Stiles was not thinking clearly, and this was not the time to be contemplating all the things that he would like to do to those abs.

Right. Back to the task at hand, which was traipsing through the woods looking for some stupid... great. He didn't really even know what he was looking for. A nest? Some sign that the Nemeton had called some ridiculous creature to the freaking town _again._

He didn't really have much to go off of. People were going missing, temporarily. Eventually everyone would end up back where they rightfully belonged. But they would have no memory of what happened, where they went or who they went with. Confusion was a freaking understatement. The thing that was tripping Stiles up was there had been no sign or symptom of something happening to them other than a potential drunken or high... depending on your vice... wonder off. 

Which is pretty much what Stiles was doing right now. Adderall pumped through his veins, and he was alone. Wondering around the woods, sure he wasn't lured out into the woods... and who knows if the woods were even where the thing was taking people but still. Just the thought gave Stiles a chill. He hadn't even been thinking about where his feet were taking him, until he staggered into the Beacon Hills Cemetery. 

"Seriously?" 

Stiles less quiet than expected exclamation caught the attention of someone else who was in the cemetery. Stiles heard a startled gasp. He whirled around, almost tripping over his two left feet and caught sight of her. 

She couldn't have been much older than Stiles, at least from this distance. She had blonde hair, pail skin... flawless skin... Get to the point Stiles. He walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry I startled you. I didn't mean to disturb you." 

The woman... she was definitely a woman, probably closer to Derek's age... stood. God she was gorgeous. Curves that could rival Lydia, and dimples that Allison would be jealous of. Stiles felt his mouth go dry. 

"It's okay." 

"I'll just..." 

Stiles hooked a thumb over his shoulder back towards the preserve. Before he could turn, the blonde cocked her head to the side a little. Looking at Stiles in a way no one had ever looked at him before. 

"Or you could stay." 

Without his permission, his legs started moving toward her until he was standing within arms reach. The woman's lips curled slightly, and Stiles couldn't stop looking at them. 

"Lorelei." 

"Uhm... Stiles. I'm Stiles." 

"hmm." 

If Stiles wasn't mistaken her eyes darkened for a moment, before looking him up and down. Her smirk only grew bigger.

"Well... Stiles." When her eyes met his they were a unique shade of dark blue. "What do you say we get out of here, get coffee somewhere." 

Stiles swallowed hard. This amazingly stunning woman wanted to go somewhere, with him... something in the back of his mind said not to but dear god... other parts of him said yes. Yes _please!_

+++

Two hours later, Stiles was in her car, getting a lift back to his Jeep. They had found a coffee shop close to the Cemetery, and sat there talking about almost anything before they realized how late it was getting. Lorelei offered to drive Stiles back to his Jeep. That was how they ended up parked outside of a forestry service road where Stiles had started this adventure. 

"Thanks for talking with me Stiles." 

Lorelei turned to him and placed her hand on his thigh. Stiles felt all of the air suck out from his lungs. This wasn't really happening was it? His dosage of adderall should not have caused hallucinations. He couldn't remember running across anything in the woods... no wolfsbane... nothing. God this _was_ real.

"Anytime Lorelei."

Stiles had attempted to smile but Lorelei was leaning over into his space, pressing her lips to his in an almost desperate kiss. After a moment of shock, Stiles was kissing her back. His hand molding to the shape of the back of her neck. As his tongue explored her mouth, he thought he could taste blackberries. It was a weird arrant thought, that he would probably keep for later.

When they broke apart, both of them thirsty for air. Lorelei's forehead pressed against Stiles's, his hand hadn't moved from it's place on her neck. Something was telling Stiles to make a move, but he didn't know if he was going to far, he surely didn't want to push his luck.

However, for once in his life luck was on his side. Lorelei's hand slid further up his thigh, until she brushed against his growing erection. Stiles sucked in a sharp breath. No one had touched him like that since his escapades with Malia ended. Momentary thoughts had Stiles rationalizing the logistics.

Sure Lorelei had to be about Derek's age, maybe a little older. But Stiles was 17, just short of 18 really. If this was a one time thing it wouldn't really matter. It would only matter if it became serious and what were the chances of that really? 

"We should continue this somewhere else." 

Lorelei's voice broke through Stiles's thought process. His eyes locked with hers. 

"Unless you don't want to."

She didn't sound nervous, or unsure and that should bother Stiles. It really should, but he didn't care. Nope. Zero caring. 

"My dad has a double shift. He won't be home until 6am tomorrow morning. Follow me?"

Lorelei didn't have to say anything to tell Stiles that she liked the idea. The downright filthy grin she gave him, coupled with a skilled squeeze to his dick gave him the message loud and clear. He was scrambling out of her car and into the Jeep before he could change his mind, or she could change hers rather. 

+++

Five minutes is all it took for Lorelei and Stiles to go crashing through his bedroom door. The woman unable to keep her hands off of him the moment the front door was closed and locked. Clothes were coming off left and right until they littered Stiles's floor. Lorelei had pushed Stiles back onto the bed and straddled his lap. Locking him in a desperate kiss until she started to trail down his body. 

This was different than his times with Malia, this was... Lorelei was skilled. God she was so skilled. Her red lipstick looked sinful as her lips stretched around him. Her tongue doing things that he wasn't even sure could be done. His body jerked upward when she released him with a pop. 

He wanted to return the favor, but Lorelei had pinned him back to the bed. Her hands bracing his shoulders. The only movement he had was the chance to reach into his bedside drawer and pull a condom from the box he had stashed there. Impatiently, Lorelei pulled it from his hands, sliding it over his length quicker than he thought possible. 

Without much warning Stiles was feeling her slide down him. His hips snapped up involuntarily pulling a gasp from Lorelei. Stiles was about to apologize, but Lorelei took control, rocking her hips _hard_ down into Stiles's hips. Fucking down on him like she needed it to breathe. 

Stiles could hardly focus with the stream of praises coming from Lorelei's mouth about how good he was, how good he was making her feel. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Sweat was glistening on Lorelei's body, and he could feel beads sliding down his temples. 

There was no warning, and Stiles was pretty sure that Lorelei had little warning as well but a sharp cry left her lips as she contracted around him. Her hips stuttering down with each movement causing all of the right places to shake. 

"Ffucckk..." 

Stiles's hips stuttered up into Lorelei, fucking up into her has she milked the orgasm from him. He was pretty sure that the gasps coming from him where porn worthy, but he would never admit that. What we would admit was that was probably the best orgasm he had ever had, including that one when he first got off to the thought of Derek.

Lorelei leaned down to kiss Stiles, the movement pulling a groan from him. She whispered into his ear.

"I've had plenty of men, but never have they felt that good." 

Stiles almost moaned at the thought but instead he was groaning at the loss when she pulled off of him. 

He disposed of the condom, and redressed himself while Lorelei tossed her hair a little. Her clothes back in perfect place. She took Stiles's hand as she left the room and headed for the front door. Clearly the encounter was over. Lorelei kissed him deeply again before turning to the door.

"I'll be seeing you Stiles." 

The wink she shot him as she disappeared out the door was enough to get his dick to twitch to life again. When her car was out of the drive way, Stiles returned to his room and plopped down on the bed. Viciously rubbing his face with his hands. What the hell had just happened?!

Stiles wasn't the type of guy to just pick up a random woman and have sex with her. Let alone an older woman. With a sigh, Stiles looked up. When his eyes caught sight of the clock. It was almost midnight. They had gotten to his house at around 10 o'clock. Holy Shit... he just had marathon sex with an older woman. He flopped back. 

"How is this my life?!"


	2. When the fog clears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds out. Derek finds out, and there is something off about it. Stiles doesn't like the feeling he is getting, but he can't figure out why. 
> 
> Until he does.

What Stiles thought would be a one time thing, was definitely not one time. Lorelei was a little cagey on the how, but at the most interesting times she would pop up out of nowhere. The parking lot of the grocery store when Stiles was restocking the house, behind the bleachers on the lacrosse pitch, literally anywhere and everywhere. She would show up, bite her sinful red lip and Stiles would be trying to breathe his way through an instant erection. 

Each time Stiles was pinned to his back, and Lorelei was fucking down on him like a god damned carousel horse. Somehow she always found him when his father was working a double, and they always went back to his house. Never hers. These were a few things Stiles pondered at lunch, or on the drive to school. Along with the fact that the Pack was getting nowhere closer to figuring out what the hell had been going on in town. Or why it suddenly stopped.

The hook ups were becoming more and more frequent, and Derek was starting to give Stiles a weird look every time they crossed paths, or were in a pack meeting. This time Stiles had just rolled into a pack meeting. He hadn't been with Lorelei for at least 12 hours, showered, been to school, and lacrosse practice, and showered again. 

Throughout the whole meeting Derek's green eyes bore into Stiles. He refused to look at the brooding wolf, at least he tried but he could feel him looking at him. It was starting to become uncomfortable, but not only that... Stiles was starting to get exceedingly confused. Derek never paid attention to Stiles unless he was being pushed against a wall. Stiles never minded because dear god that cologne. Okay _now_ he was side tracked and thinking about Derek pushing him against things.

He liked it. Derek looking at him, rarely would he feel Derek's gaze lift. Stiles was sure it was only to glare at another pack member for another dumb comment or idea. Alright... back to the point of this meeting. The weird incidents of temporarily missing people stopped. They had no leads, and no ideas as to what caused it, who caused it, or why it suddenly stopped. 

"Stiles?" 

His eyes snapped up from the floor. It wasn't Derek who called his name, but Scott. The crooked jawed teen looked at him. It appeared that the rest of the room hadn't caught on to the little exchange, of course except for Derek. Stiles watched as Scott's eyes trained on the hand that currently was resting against his mouth. 

Without a second thought Stiles pulled his hand away and looked down. His anxious habit of bitting at his thumbnail and the skin around it was at an all time high right now. The skin was practically raw, and he could feel the ache growing. 

"'s fine. I didn't take enough adderall today I guess." 

It was a lie. He knew it. Stiles knew that Scott knew it, and from the huff that Derek gave in the corner he knew that the Alpha knew it as well. He hated that they were walking lie detectors. Honestly, he knew Scott well enough that he could tip toe around an answer to avoid being caught in a lie. But Derek... apparently there was no fooling him. Surprising. 

Stiles didn't have to worry about that with Lorelei. He has probably lied to her a thousand times by now, at least he thinks he has. Now that has gotten Stiles thinking. Has he ever lied to her? They never really talk, just a few mumbled sentenced before its all heavy breathing, groaning and moaning. Really only Lorelei ever says much. 

"Any who..." Stiles needed to stop thinking about Lorelei in front of the pack. "Dad's got nothing really. It is almost like they are drugged but nothing happens after that. I haven't been able to find much." 

Scott nodded at the information Stiles provided, and looked to Derek. The Alpha mumbled something to the pack and dismissed everyone. As Stiles turned to leave, Derek called for him.

"Stiles, wait up a minute."

"What's up Sourwolf?" 

Everyone had cleared out, obviously knowing that Derek wanted to talk to Stiles. They didn't stick around to eves drop. Stiles was thankful for that, considering now he was paying way to much attention to how that henley fit Derek. That is until Derek never made a remark about the nickname.

"Derek?"

"You're okay right?" Derek had this look in his eye, and Stiles's heart skyrocketed. "You seem distracted, you need to be observant. I don't want you to let your guard down when we don't know if this thing is gone yet." 

Stiles just stared. For the first time he didn't have something to say. No snarky comment, no jab about not being the weak human. Derek was asking about his wellbeing but that wasn't just it. Derek knew that Stiles was seeing someone else. He didn't know how the wolf knew, because he didn't say it outright like he expected. It was the way Derek phrased his words, the way Derek looked at him. As if he was trying to tell Stiles something without actually saying it... or admitting it.

"Yeah. A-Okay, nothing wrong with me. Besides the usual. I think I need to have dad adjust my dosage..." 

He rubbed the back of his neck. He lied. He was so screwed because he knows that Derek can tell. If it wasn't his heart, it was his tell. Stiles always tapped something with his thumb... and he knew that Derek caught the movement. Stiles braced for the call.

"You know where to find me." 

With the 6 words hanging in the air, Derek turned and walked off in some direction. Stiles stood dumbfounded. Utterly baffled. Derek always called him on his lies, why didn't he call him on this one? Stiles's phone buzzed, catching his attention. He was going to be late for dinner with his dad if he didn't get a move on now.

+++

The interaction with Derek last week was still on Stiles's mind. He couldn't seem to shake it. Even as Lorelei pinned him to the mattress and attempted to fuck is brains out. This was the first time that Stiles couldn't focus on her. That didn't stop him from being achingly hard, and performing during what seemed to be endless marathon sex. If anything, Stiles could multitask. His mind kept fluttering to Derek. 

Honestly, this was the first time it had happened. Lorelei and Stiles had been in this little arrangement for almost a month now, and for the first time while he was buried to the hilt inside of Lorelei making her gasp he was thinking of Derek. It should have bothered him more than it did, and he should have been more concerned with how easily it was to fuck into Lorelei and make her fall apart as if he had been thinking about her and focusing on her. But... it didn't. 

It didn't bother him because this... what ever _this_ is surely isn't a long term thing. Stiles won't turn Lorelei down anytime she finds herself naked in his bed, but this isn't the game plan. _This_ isn't what Stiles sees as his future. 

The future, that is what bothers Stiles. It bothers him because every single scenario he comes up with, Derek is his future. Unobtainable, a huge stretch but still a guy can dream. Stiles wasn't gay, he knew that... he was currently having some of the best sex of his life, and his time with Malia wasn't bad either. Maybe it was just a Derek thing. 

When Stiles came back from disposing of the condom, Lorelei seemed to be staring at him differently. 

"Stiles..." 

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her, catching her crossing her arms trying to show off her cleavage more. 

"Are you okay? You seem distracted." 

Once again, Lorelei's voice was clear of anxiety or nerves. That still threw Stiles off. How she could be so god damned sure of herself. A lot of things were throwing him off. 

"No.. yeah I'm okay." His thumb inadvertently tapped his palm. "I'm just readjusting to a new dosage." 

Lie. Big fat one. Stiles watched as Lorelei's eyes beamed at him. Not a single hint that she caught on. He wasn't sure if he was okay with that or not. 

"Alright." She leaned in and kissed him before pressing her lips to his ear. "I'm already aching for you again." 

Lorelei drug her teeth across his earlobe. Stiles shivered a little at the contact, but for once the comment didn't do anything for him. The shiver did not reach his dick like it had before. He was sure he was over thinking things, but something about Lorelei was starting to bother him.

Stiles really needed to figure his shit out because the next time he was pulled out of his own head Derek was sliding through his window, and Lorelei was gone. Derek stood there in front of Stiles. Taking in his appearance. 

"Stiles!" 

The teen snapped his eyes up to look at Derek. 

"What do you want Derek?"

That was clearly not what he wanted to say, but it came out anyway. Derek huffed, clearly unhappy about something.

"How much older is she?" 

"That is honestly none of your business."

"Stiles, she has to be older than me. You are 17!" 

"In two months I will be 18 Derek. It also doesn't matter who I am with. We aren't dating. It casual." 

"Are you an idiot?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Derek?"

"Excuse me for thinking you had your shit together. That you were the smart one in this pack. I was clearly wrong."

Derek turned to leave. Anger was boiling inside of Stiles. How the hell did this get so fucked up so quick? He was just thinking about Derek as he got off inside of a insanely attractive woman. That... that is how this got fucked up. Stiles was fucked up.

"Yeah Derek... I'm just the pathetic, weak human." 

He yelled after Derek as the wolf disappeared. Why the hell should Derek care? It isn't like he is cheating on Derek with Lorelei. He is just... now that he thinks about it technically he is cheating on Lorelei with Derek... mentally. _Fuck_. 

"Seriously... how is this my life?"

Without much grace, Stiles took to his computer chair. He didn't have any further plans for the day. It was only just after 1pm on a Saturday. Lorelei had encountered him early today which was unusual. With Stiles's now adderall riddled mind he started to list the unusual things that had accompanied Lorelei.

She wasn't nervous about anything relating to sex with Stiles. Or his behavior. She was nearly flawless. He had this odd feeling when she asked him to go somewhere with him in the cemetery. She _always_ tasted like blackberries. Not the way that Allison always smells like strawberries when he sits next to her, it's like her saliva is blackberry juice. She always knows where he is, and always knows when the Sheriff is gone. Stiles never have Lorelei his number, or told her his fathers schedule but she always knows.

One of the things that was bothering him more than others was the fact that he was so willing to go with her. Stiles was the son of the Sheriff for fuck sake, he ran with wolves and was constantly finding the creepy evil flaws in the baddies that tried to blend in. That was when it clicked. The big fat red flag that popped up, the sirens that went off. Delayed by a god damned month.

Lorelei was the reason people went temporarily missing. Lorelei was evil. The only thing he didn't understand was why he didn't go missing. With a huff, Stiles flipped open a translated section of the beastiary. He had been trying to find anything that could lead them to what this thing was, but he didn't have any clues. Now he did.

Listing them mentally he flipped to the right page. His heart in his throat as he read the passage titled _Fallen Angels_.

_A fallen angel is one that preys on those who are pure in heart feeding off of the goodness of a person until they are as evil as the Fallen Angel. Finding their perfect match. A Fallen Angel is a powerful being, whose powers have an unknown limit._

That was as far as the translation goes. Stiles felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Lorelei was a Fallen Angel. After a quick Folklore search on the name Lorelei, Stiles knew how screwed he had been. Lorelei meant a mistress, or temptress in most of the resources he found. That coupled with the information in the beastiary Stiles could only conclude that Lorelei had found her supposed perfect match in him. 

While he mentally was not pure from the Nogitsune, his heart was still pure despite the darkness. That was probably what drew her to him. She would have to work so hard. The problem was that Stiles didn't feel much of a connection with her. The last 24 hours was testament to that, and right now... Stiles needed to find Derek.


	3. Finding a loop hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles may be forced to do something that he could never do to someone else, unless he can come up with a plan. When he does, Derek won't let it happen. So how is this supposed to work?

Of course he ended up back in the woods. How could he not. Derek wasn't in the loft, and the next thing was to check the Hale property. Stiles didn't see the Camaro anywhere, but Derek could have ran here, who knows but Stiles knew for sure Derek had to be here. He checked the remains of the house, and then headed out into the woods.

"Derek? Where the hell are you?!" 

Stiles walked into a small clearing finding someone standing there. It wasn't Derek. 

"Stiles? What are you doing out here?" 

Her voice was sickly sweet, it was like taking a cheese grater to Stiles's nerves. He couldn't remember Lorelei's voice being that irritating before.

"I should ask you the same thing, Lorelei."

The name falling off of her lips with contempt. His little hint that he knew what she was, without saying it. Stiles was smarter than that. Before Lorelei could say something, Derek stepped into the clearing. Stiles had no doubt that he had been standing there for the previous exchange. 

"Well, well, well. Now that we are all here. I guess it is time to get down to business." 

Stiles stood, staring at both of them. Positioned in front of Derek and Lorelei, and the smirk on her red lips was making him angry. She fooled him and he didn't like it. Stiles was supposed to be the one who knew who was evil and who wasn't. Shit he was right about Matt, and Jennifer.

"Lorelei, I don't know or really even care what game you are up to right now, but I really don't want to play." 

"Oh you will play Stiles. Lives depend on it." 

Derek stood silently. His murderous eyebrows fixed on Lorelei. Stiles figured that the wolf would make a move to end this, but he didn't he stood there as if he was being controlled. Shit... this is what she wanted. Lorelei is using Derek as leverage. But if she had a reason for leverage, she had a weakness. Stiles needed to find it. 

"It is clear that you know what I am Stiles. Now you have a choice. This cannot be a love triangle Stiles." 

Derek's eyes shot to Stiles. His look unreadable to the teen.

"What am I choosing between?" stalling... good.

Lorelei scoffed. "Isn't it clear? Me, or him. This..." she gestured to her body that Stiles knew very intimately, "Or Derek. You can have me whenever you want Stiles."

Silence fell between the three. Stiles was trying to catch the weakness. Derek's eyes were trained on Stiles, he could feel it. 

"She is a Kate Stiles." 

Derek's voice caused Stiles to look up in surprise. Lorelei wasn't a Kate. Anger filled Stiles at that comment.

"How is she like a Kate? She isn't like her." 

Per usual, Stiles was over thinking everything. He couldn't rationalize where the anger came from. He shouldn't be angry at Derek. Lorelei was a monster, not a lover. 

"Think about it Stiles. Use your brain... I know that you know. I never told anyone. But you _knew_. She. Is. Just. Like. Her." 

That was it. Stiles did know. He picked up some things from his father when he read over cases. Kate didn't just burn down the Hale family. She hurt Derek, she took advantage of Derek, and god only knew what she did to him behind closed doors. Holy shit. Stiles is a fucking idiot. Lorelei's weakness is she needs Stiles to pick her, she _needs_ Stiles to give up his bond with the Alpha.

"Pick Stiles. Me, your lover... or him. The werewolf." 

"I pick him."

The words were out of his mouth before he could even process the decision. They were spoken with conviction. Stiles heard the air as it left Derek's lungs in the surprised gasp. Now _that_ was slightly offending. Derek shouldn't be surprised.

"Seriously? Stiles... the sex..."

"It will always be him Lorelei." 

Lorelei's lips curled in a snarl. Clearly this was not going as she had planned. Stiles watched as Lorelei cocked her head toward Derek. Then a laugh escaped her.

"You're bond is strong now, but we can break it."

With a twist of her hand Derek was encompassed in a cloud of dark smoke. Lorelei flicked her hand toward Stiles mumbling something he couldn't hear.

"Now we shall see how your bond lasts."

"No matter what you do to us... it won't change my decision." 

"Lie." Lorelei called out.

Stiles and Derek however knew it was the truth. Derek because he could hear the steady beat of Stiles's heart, and Stiles knew it because his thumbs were still. There was no tell. Once again, he couldn't pinpoint when but Stiles's feelings for Derek grew to a point that could even be called love.

When the smoke cleared Derek stood there... not looking like Derek. Instead of short black hair there was long black hair. His broad shoulders were now small and lean. Hell he was a doppelgänger to Laura, or what Stiles could remember of Laura. Lorelei had turned Derek into a girl.

"Is this supposed to change my mind?" Stiles let out a laugh, but Derek growled. 

"Not yours. His. You see... you will hurt him Stiles, and the bond will break."

"He can't do anything to me that Kate hasn't already done." 

Derek's voice wasn't it's usual mouth watering gravely tone. It was like music to Stiles's ears. A few octaves higher. 

"Oh Derek... _Men_ will take from women. In this form you have something that you hadn't before. Something Stiles can... and _will_ take from you forcefully or... he will die. It will be rather painful really. For both of you. You see, there is no little handy werewolf healing for you until you are you again. In the mean time, Stiles will take until there is nothing left of you to take and you won't be able to stand to look at him. When that happens, I will ask again and he will chose me."

Stiles stood there thunderstruck. He knew what she was implying, and no matter what he knew he couldn't do that to Derek. He could not be a Kate. He couldn't take that from him... her. Fuck. Seeing Derek as a woman didn't help how he felt for him as a man. Jesus he wanted Derek either way, and he knew it wasn't just the spell talking. 

"I'll leave you to it." 

With that Lorelei disappeared. Stiles looked at Derek, his clothes were too big now and they needed to get out of the woods. Without ogling Derek, or manhandling Stiles got them to the Jeep and headed to his house. The Sheriff would be gone, and it would be easier this way. 

+++ 

The whole ride back Stiles felt his body start to shake. Itching to grab, pin and squeeze. He wouldn't. Nope. There was no way he could do that. It got worse when they were in his room. Derek wearing a pair of shorts Allison had left at his house, and one of his lacrosse shirts. 

"Stiles we need to talk about this."

"Nope."

"I can smell the pain you are in."

"It's not... I can't do that to you."

"Did she ever ask you?"

"What?" Stiles turned to Derek.

"Did Lorelei ever ask you if you wanted to have sex with her?"

Stiles was silent for a few moments. Realizing that never once did she ask, but he wasn't protesting. Hell he was willing.

"That doesn't make it okay." 

He hadn't realized that he had said it all out loud.

"It doesn't change the fact that I am not going to be a..." 

Stiles's words were cut off by a coughing fit. Which ended with blood on his lips. He was dying, and shit it was painful. His dad would be devastated but he knew Derek would take care of him, so would Melissa and Scott. 

"Stiles..." 

Derek scooted closer to Stiles, and the urge to grab was stronger than ever. His dick was so hard it hurt, and god going out with a painful erection was going to be the worst. Fuck he was going to die. It was the first time in this whole debacle that Stiles was actually scared, and he knew Derek could sense it. He turned to Derek, eyes pleading with Derek, blood covering his lips.

"I won't be a Kate. I can't... I lov..."

Before Stiles could get the next word out, Derek was in his space. Leaning into him. His... her lips pressed to his. The kiss was tender, until it wasn't. It became hungry and near violent. The problem was, Stiles wasn't sure it was him or Derek who took it there. The next thing Stiles knew, they were both naked and Stiles's leaking cock was pressed against Derek's thigh. 

"I can't..."

"Stiles shut up."

Stiles knew he couldn't be able to control it if he stayed in this position, he was so close, so close to breaking Derek but he couldn't. God he would rather die. He got up and forced himself across the room, grunting at he pain it caused. 

"You can't die, okay. This will be okay."

"Der... it's going to hurt you. A lot. You heard her."

The words were playing in his head again, until they stopped on forceful. Forceful meant Derek had to be unwilling. Derek was practically spelling it out for him the whole god damned night. Jesus he was stupid. Fucking idiot. Lorelei didn't count on Stiles's ever running mouth because she had never experienced it when he was nervous.

"Derek."

"Yeah?" The voice was shaky, and breathy. If Stiles wasn't mistaken Derek wanted this.

"Do you..." Stiles swallowed thickly, still tasting blood. "Do you want to have sex with me? Not just keep Stiles alive sex, but if this weren't life and death you would still want to have sex with me sex? Like a date, and dating, or you know anything...."

"I want to."

"Derek.... I... I need you to say it. Not just I want to. I need clear and confident."

"God damnit Stiles! Yes! I want to have sex with you. I _want_ to give this to you. I want you to take this." 

Stiles started moving, before he could really say anything he was kneeling over Derek. Stopping momentarily to reach for the nightstand drawer.

"Don't worry about it. Werewolf... I can smell that you are clean."

"But..."

"Stiles!" Derek's voice was whiney and needy. Fuck Stiles would be saving that for later.

Her hips canted up towards him. With a shaky hand, Stiles reached down and slid his fingers through her folds feeling the slickness. 

"H-holy... is this the spell?"

"Ugnn... no."

"If... if you need me to..."

"Just do it!"

Stiles's hips were Derek's command. He tried to be slow, and gentle but he couldn't. Fuck he wanted to be. The broken cry, and the tears slipping down Derek's temples were a punch right to the heart. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Stiles fought another coughing fit as he kept still trying to help Derek adjust. His eyes were squeezed shut, so he only felt Derek's gently soft thumb wipe the blood from his lips. 

"Please Stiles..." 

"yeah... okay..." his voice a shaky breath.

They set a rhythm. It was punishing, Stiles knew that it must hurt Derek but he couldn't stop. Derek's nails were raking down Stiles's back. His hips snapped up, and Derek made a gasping scream.

"Fuck... Der.. did I..."

"Don't.. stop..."

He tried his best to repeat the motion over and over. Causing the moans coming out of Derek to be utterly pornographic. Lorelei never sounded like that, fuck... Stiles loved it. Sweat was falling from his brow as Stiles pressed his head into Derek's collarbone. Derek held on to him like he was a lifeline. Stiles could feel himself getting closer, but he desperately wanted Derek to come first. He focused on trying to hit all the right places.

His pace slowed as he rolled his hips into Derek as deep as he could go. Somehow gaining control, he continued to push into her slow and deep, and hard. 

"Stiles!" 

His name fell from Derek's lips as her body snapped around him. Stiles pulled Derek into a kiss, but broke away when he couldn't hold on any longer. His hips stuttering into her.

"ffuck der.... I love you fuckkk..."

Stiles felt like his body was going to break, sure his first time with Lorelei was great, but Stiles felt like he was never going to stop coming undone inside of Derek. His body started to shake, and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

As gently as he could, Stiles pulled away from Derek. Derek got up and went into the bathroom. Once he... she was out of the room Stiles felt like his lungs were in a vice grip. It wasn't the same pain he felt before... this wasn't Lorelei's doing. No it was Stiles's doing, he was having a panic attack.

_Shit_. Stiles had professed his love for Derek while he was getting off inside of... god this was so fucked up. When did he even realize that he loved Derek? UGH. None of this was helping Stiles with the whole concept of breathing. 

His hands were shaking, his heart was in his throat, and his breathes were coming in short, shallow gasps. Great. He was going to pass out at this rate, at least he had managed to get shorts and a shirt on. Stiles barely registered Derek rushing back into the bedroom with Stiles's shirt covering his now female body.

"Stiles... hey... Stiles look at me!" 

When Stiles looked at Derek, it didn't help. He could see the wet tracks down the tanned skin of her face where she had been crying. _Fuck... fuckfuckfuck_. 

Derek grabbed his face in her thin hands, crushing her lips to his. The kiss was desperate, but not desperate in a lustful way. It was more desperate for Stiles. When they broke away Stiles could see Derek's face cringe a little. Clearly still tasting the blood on Stiles's lips. 

"...rry... I'm so sorry.." his voice shaking with each gasp "I'm sorry..."

"Stiles." 

Derek's tone caught his attention. Effectively shutting him up.

"I'm fine, you're going to be _fine_. I... we are okay. Do you hear me?"

Stiles nodded. Trying to get his breathing completely under control again. Derek pulled a page out of Lydia's book. But this kiss was different. Lydia kissed Stiles because he needed to breathe. Derek's kiss felt different, like Derek needed _Stiles_.

When his breathing was finally under control, and Derek seemed satisfied with the tempo of Stiles's heart. She moved to sit on the bed, sighing. Stiles cocked his head to the side, really looking at her. Derek didn't look broken, not like Lorelei had wanted. What Stiles did notice was how her hands shook. 

Gently he reached out, giving Derek time to pull away. In the end he... she didn't. Stiles wrapped his now much larger hand around Derek's. 

"Hey..." His voice barely a whisper. Derek turned to look at Stiles, looking exhausted.

"I can go..."

"Absolutely not. You are not leaving my sight." 

Derek just stared at Stiles as if he had grown another head. It was shock. Derek had to be in shock, that is what happens right? When things like this happen? Seriously, Stiles didn't have a case study to go off of here. This was completely unprecedented.

"You're okay right? I.. I didn't do more harm than..."

"I'm good." Derek sniffled a little and Stiles could see that the wolf hated being in a female body. Too many emotions. "Are you? You don't.. you don't smell like pain anymore."

"We found a loop hole. I don't think Lorelei was counting on my ability to multitask and my feelings."

"Or mine."

Stiles stilled. Was Derek... did Derek just... what the hell! Instead of saying anything, Stiles shook his head and pulled Derek to lay down and covered them with his comforter. Without really thinking about it Stiles held Derek's new small body to his chest. 

It was quiet for a while and Stiles started to just listen to Derek's breathing. Something was off about it. When Stiles looked down it looked to him like Derek was panicking. _Shit_.

"Hey, Der..." Stiles attempted to scoot away to put some space between them but Derek's hands gripped Stiles's shirt keeping him from pulling away. "Tell me what to do because I don't know what's going on."

Stiles voice was desperate, because from what he could tell Derek was fucking breaking right now.

"Just... It wasn't like this with her. This.. this is how it is supposed to be."

Jesus this was so fucked up. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, not blood covered lips, broken cries, tears, and no control. A false since of hope that is what this was.

"But it's not Der. None of this was how it was supposed to happen. You making a decision based off of the fact that I was going to die."

"That's not why I made the decision. Stiles, I would have wanted it to be you anyway. The circumstances didn't change that fact."

Stiles was stunned into silence, of course for once Derek wasn't done talking.

"I was just so used to being left or leaving that I... I should have known better." 

A smile crept onto Derek's face, and dear god those bunny teeth were still the same. Clearly his confession earlier didn't ruin anything. Eventually Derek fell asleep with Stiles as big spoon. The teen, however, couldn't sleep. He didn't know if it was the high of having Derek in his bed, sleeping next to him, or the fact that he didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow. 

Lorelei didn't give him a timeline, but as most things go, Stiles was sure that she felt the spell or whatever she did break on Stiles. Although Derek was still very much in a female body. He almost felt like he was violating Derek while watching him sleep. 

Occasionally Derek would squeeze Stiles's hand, or press back further into his chest while mumbling something unintelligible. Stiles knew that Derek's life was no cake walk, and he could only imagine what those nightmares were about. Every time it happened Stiles would press his lips and nose into Derek's small shoulder and wrap his arms a little tighter. Almost immediately the sleeping form would relax.

Stiles heart clenched at the thought. Maybe one day they could talk about what gives them nightmares because if this was going to be a regular thing Derek was going to find out that Stiles wakes up screaming, or in a cold sweat gasping for air more frequently than he would like to admit. 

So Stiles laid there, comforting Derek. Knowing that tomorrow it could all be taken away. Derek could even turn back into his glorious self and hate Stiles. No one knows, but they were going to find out.


	4. Two truths and a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles literally cannot believe this is his life. First Lorelei, now Derek? How is there any way that this won't end in a broken heart?

The next morning, when Derek woke up Stiles felt like he could die right now and be happy. Just waking up next to someone like Derek... well not someone. Just Derek. They both had made it through the night, and that was a win in Stiles's book. He wasn't coughing up blood, there was no pain and Derek didn't look like there was burning rage under that skin. 

Thinking of Derek's skin got Stiles into a little deeper of a kiss than he expected. The next thing he knew, he was inside of Derek again pulling sounds from the wolf that he didn't know could be made. It was slow, and hard. A fire burned in Stiles's stomach and only Derek could put it out. This wasn't fucking, no... they were making love. They way it should have been last night. Both of them coming hard with each others names slipping from their lips. 

After cleaning up, and getting Derek back into the clothes his male body had been wearing they got into the Jeep and headed to the clearing. While Stiles drove, a gut wrenching thought made his heart spike. What if Derek is turned back into a guy, and it isn't like this? They don't feel the same? Or he doesn't feel the same?

Derek must have heard Stiles's heart, and sensed the anxiety. He locked hands with Stiles, squeezing a little bit and refusing to let go until they had to in order to get out of the Jeep.

As Stiles had guessed, Lorelei stood in the clearing. Her devilish smirk slipped from her face when her eyes caught sight of the pair and their linked hands.

"Not possible." 

"There are a few things you didn't take into consideration Lorelei." 

The Fallen Angel stepped forward. Clearly angry that her little plan didn't work, but Stiles could see the glint in her eye. She still had one more trick up her sleeve. With another flick of the wrist Derek was encased in black smoke again. His hand pulling away from Stiles.

"Derek!"

When the smoke cleared, Derek was in fact back to himself. Just as he had been when they were in this position last night. Instantly Stiles was insecure, no longer as confident as he had been. That must be Lorelei's play, and from the look in Derek's eyes he knew it too.

"Being human means you can't pick out a lie. Not like Derek can. No way to tell if he is telling you the truth or not. Why would he though? An Alpha with someone like you?"

"Stiles."

Derek stepped toward Stiles, catching his hand in his. The wolf lifted Stiles's fingers to his neck, right over his jugular. 

"He is an expert liar Stiles. You know that, but I will humor this little game. Pick out the lies, I've done my research."

Stiles looked at Derek, who was only looking at him. Not at Lorelei, not at the woods around them. He pried his eyes away from Derek to look at Lorelei. 

"Go ahead, ask a question, any question. Pick a few. Stiles close your eyes. It will be more accurate, I won't be able to give anything away." 

Feeling Derek's voice vibrate through his fingertips Stiles turned his eyes back to Derek. Pure disbelief written on his face. 

"I like this game." Lorelei chuckled. "Let's set some base questions. Is your last name Hale?"

"Yes."

_Steady_.

"Are you a born wolf?"

"Yes."

"Are your parents alive?"

"No."

"Have you ever been tortured?"

"No."

_Unsteady_.

 

There was silence. Stiles knew the Lorelei was thinking of something to ask, something that would bare truths that Derek didn't want to tell. 

"Did you love Kate." 

Derek's heart jumped at the question, but he hadn't answered. Stiles could feel him take a breath.

"Yes."

_Steady_.

"Did you get pleasure from being with Kate."

"Yes."

Fuck all of these were steady. Where was Lorelei going with this?

"Kate made you feel so good didn't she? Every time she fucked you?"

Stiles could hear the sharp intake of breath. This was done. He wasn't going to do this.

"Yes." It was a whisper, and it was also true. 

Stiles's eyes snapped open, seeing that Derek's body was reacting to the memories. 

"Lorelei, enough. Get on with the fucking real questions you think are going to actually mean something."

He closed his eyes again and felt Derek swallow. 

"What do you feel for Stiles?"

There was a beat. Then an answer.

"The same thing he told me he felt for me last night."

_Steady_ that heartbeat was fucking steady. Stile's heart however, beating wildly. Shit. Derek loved him. Holy fuck. 

Stiles opened his eyes and smirked at Derek. He didn't need to say the words "I love you" because Stiles knew what he meant, and only Stiles and Derek would ever know it. No one else was there.

Derek turned to Lorelei fixing on his shit eating grin. The same one that he flashed Scott and Stiles when he drove off in the Camaro with Erica so long ago. Linking his hand with Stiles's again he laughed.

"For a Fallen Angel you are pretty stupid."

"Oh and why is that?"

"You can't break a Mate bond."

There was no time for Stiles to even get a sarcastic comment in, or even a question as to how long Derek felt that way before Lorelei was running at Derek. Most likely in the attempt to kill him. Jesus she was stupid. Derek had his hand around her throat the moment she got close enough, his claws piercing the skin slightly. 

"Don't kill me out of jealousy."

"I'm going to kill you because you're trying to take my mate. You're a supernatural in my territory. Unwelcome, unannounced."

"Stiles wanted me, he consented."

Derek turned to look at Stiles. Almost believing it.

"No I didn't." He turned to Derek. "It won't change anything about us if you do it."

Permission. That was what Derek clearly wanted. 

"No no no no n.." 

A crack sounded through the clearing. Lorelei's body was limp in Derek's hand. Stiles surveyed her as she started to shimmer, body slowly disappearing. He had been inside her so many times. The realization was making him sick. He didn't want her, she tricked him and now he felt like he was going to.... and there it was. Stiles was doubled over throwing up everything his stomach had to offer. 

"Stiles?"

The worry thick in Derek's voice.

"I'm good." He wiped his face on his sleeve. "I'm fine... just..."

"I know."

Of course he did. Kate did the same thing to him. 

"Are you sure you want this?" 

It was the first time Derek was asking him, and Stiles could appreciate it. He really could. Instead of saying anything, Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's. Being careful, knowing that Derek was probably smelling his vomit. And now the moment is ruined. Stiles pulls away from Derek, feeling the little bit of stubble burn on his cheek. 

If anyone had told Stiles that this was how is future was going to start, he wouldn't have believed you. Simply because this is Beacon Hills and he was sure that one of them would die before the other said the words I love you.


End file.
